


Sweet Bite

by MyloveofChocolate



Series: The Life of Having a Vampire For a Lover [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Series, Smut, mention of vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloveofChocolate/pseuds/MyloveofChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie and Sasha's part of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure when this happens but it is before chapter 46 of Take a Bite.  
> If you are reading this with out reading Take a Bite, that's fine, but it would be better if you read it.

Connie grinned, watching Sasha munch on some Cheetos next to him. She was so pretty. Her skin was clear and the perfect shade of tan, her brown eyes always light with curiosity and life. Her long brown hair was draped down her back. She never had her hair down around anyone, except Connie. It made him feel special in a weird way. To some people it would be insignificant, stupid even, but to him, it meant she was comfortable around him, OK with being herself. It made his chest fuzzy.

“Wha-?” She asked, Cheetos cheese covering her lips and her cheeks puffy from all the food.

Connie smiled. “Nothing. I just love you”

She rolled her eyes, tilting her head forward to cover the slight blush Connie knew was there already. “You’re dumb”

“I’m in love Sash, I can’t tell her that I do?”

She peaked up at him, smiling slightly “I love you too, baldy.”

He grinned, and wiped some cheese off her cheek “Potato girl”

She groaned “I eat a baked potato in class once, in 9th grade and I never live it down”

Connie leaned over and stole a kiss from her. “Not everyone eats a whole baked potato, with their hands in the middle of P.E.”

“Urg. I’m just so glad school will be over soon, forever!”

“Collage”

“Fuck” She slumped against his shoulder. “When will your parents be home?”

Connie looked at his phone, checking the time “In like, two hours. Why?”

She smirked, and put her clean, cheese free hand on his crotch, making him stiffen and bite his lip. “Because I’m horny” She pushed her hand just hard enough before standing up, licking her fingers clean, and walked to his room, stripping herself as she went. 

Connie quickly got up and ran after her, taking of his clothes off as well. “Dammit Sasha, I would like a warning.” She always did that. Just randomly spring her lust on him out of nowhere. Most people would give some hint they were horny, but she didn’t. Always, from the first time they did it, to now.

“Nope” She was sitting on his bed, condom and a bottle of lube already, her beautiful legs spread.

Connie licked his lips, closing his door and crawling between her legs, and buried his face between her thighs, instantly making her moan and grab his shoulders. He licked at her clit and felt her juices get on his chin and on his lips. Eating her out was the only thing that got her really wet. They would always need lube because she didn’t naturally get very wet, but getting eaten out made her moist. 

“Connie” She bit her lip and moaned. “Good boy” She was also very dominate in bed. She preferred to be on top because it felt better, and she liked being in control, and Connie was not complaining because he loved the view. “Can we fuck now?”

“Anything you want” Connie licked his lips before kissing her thigh and sitting up “What position?” He asked, opening up the condom and putting it on.

She tilted her head “You can be in control today” Her legs spread wider.

Connie squeezed cold lube on his fingers, rubbing it in his hand for a second before applying it to his wrapped noodle. The rest he put on her, slipping a finger or two in her. “Good?” He asked

“Yep. Fuck me already”

Connie nodded and aligned himself up, and in a few pushes, was in, sliding down till it was all it. He bit his lip and started thrusting, pushing his face in her neck, listening to her little pants, and moans. She wasn’t very loud during sex either, Connie was the more vocal of them. She wasn’t quiet but she didn’t scream her lungs out when they made love, just soft breaths, and little moans. 

Her nails dug into his back and her legs were shaking, her moans were getting louder and higher pitched, meaning she was getting close, but, Connie being a man, came before her, even though he hated cumming before her, but h almost always did. 

He groaned, slowly kissing her neck “I’m sorry”

“Just hurry up and finish me before it goes away.” She groaned.

He pulled out and replaced his cock with three fingers, moving them around in away his penis never could. After a few minutes, she was shaking and moaning louder. And her pussy got a lot wetter once she arched her back. 

Connie pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the towel he forgot to put in the hamper after his shower earlier today.”I love you”

She smiled “I love you too”  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. I'm not very good at writing hetero smut, that's not something I'm used too. So please forgive me.


End file.
